Herosteve One-Shots
by Dragonbloodstone
Summary: A lot of Herobrine x Steve stories I wrote at school. This contains yaoi/smut/lemon or what where you want to call it. Don't like? Don't read.
1. After a Long Day

**Just a lot of Herobrine x Steve one-shots I wrote at school.**

**I may have misspelled word and I'm sorry for that if you could help that would be nice.**

**Some may think this is rape, but it ain't. This is how ever Yaoi/Smut/Lemon what ever you wish to call it**

After a Long Day

Steve walk into his wooden house tried and warn out. He had been out mining all day. In the dark from time to time with smoke of his torches along along his path. Dirt, stone, gravel covered his clothing with the smell of rotten fresh, poison chard bones, and gun power. The smell of lava around him for hours for only finding gold and lapes lazoly. He was done. Done with the day. No diamonds found for hours and hours of mininf in these conditons.

Steve went over to the brewing taking off his shirt to clean it off and hanged it to dry over night. He got some food from a near by chest before plobbing down on his bed to go to sleep for the night until tomorrow when he would do it again. Before he could fall into a deep sleep he heard the door creak. Eyes snapping open and sitting up as he could looks at his frount door.

Right at his frount door was someone Steve know very well. Why. Why now. Was the only thing going throug his head. "W-What do you want!?" Herobrine didn't respond in anyway, just stood their, eyes wide and a smirch on his face.

Herobrine soon started to walk towards Steve. Steve being to scared to moce as though he found his world had just became a waste land. The ex-hero stopped right in frount of the young miner looking done abon him. He pent down to Steve ;evel before leaning forward talking Steve down on the bed locking him with his lips.

Steve mouned inprotest and tried to push Brine off but to no avail. Herobrine smirked into the kiss as the younger minecraftian sruggaled below him.

Steve to tried from the day gave up his strruggel and alowed the demon to do what he pleased. Soon Herobrine licked and nipped at steve's lips asking for enterance even though he already know he could force it open with out the other willingness. Steve not wanting to get hurt he obeyed opening his lips allowing the other to explore his mouth. Steve mauned unintenionally. as for some reason enjoying the other's kiss. Soon he gave up trying to do nothing and kissed the other back their though fighting for domans even though Herobrine came out on top with little evert.

Brine soon broke the kiss to allow Steve to catch his breath. Herobrine examied the huffinf miner before going down and bitting hard in his neck. Not enough to draw blood but a mark the would last for a few weeks and to hurt like hell with Herobrine's shark like theeth.

"Nahg..." Steve mouned as Brine licked at the spot. He just bite before flipping the mner's head to the otherside to suck on the skin to left a hucky. Herobrine went down from the neck and sucked on one of Steve nippals with the other being played with his hand. Steve breath ar a high beat as he tried to hold back his moans.

"H-Herobrine..." The hero look up at the other before letting the other's nippal out of his mouth with a pop. He waited a few secound before raising his brows in confusion in what the other said his name. Once Steve caugh his he plead, "P-Please..." Herobrine lead close to Stee their faces mere inches away, waiting for steve to explain more even though he know what the miner wanted. "F-Fuck me... p-please" smirk at the answer his placed a quick kiss on his head before ripping off the younger minecraftian's pants and underwear letting the others manhood stand up with no chains.

Herobrine open his pants just enough to let himself out. He pulled Steve closer by his legs before grabbing his waist and lifted him up a little. Steve clented his hand on the blanket and screwed his eyes close for the impacted.

But soon snapped his eyes open at other enomous dick entering him with no mercy. Herobrine let the miner equst before bounding onto the other at a hand and fast rate. Steve no longer able to contol himselve mauned, ground, and screamed as the other hit his g-spot with every trust. After what felt like the whole night and steve came three time the ex-hero has his final trust in the other as he filled the other to the brim with his seed. Steve came once more as he felt his ass being couthed by Herobrine.

After Herobrine came off his high he pulled out and button his pants before running out the door and into the forestas the sun came out. The next day? There was no way Steve was going mining today he couldn't get off the bed little a long walk down in the cave swinging a pickaxe and sword. Steve leaded his head to the left and saw a diamond raising right next to him. Well, then there was no need to go minning he has the diamond he needed. Steve craked a smile before falling uncouncash.

**Thank you for reading a comment of any kind but rude as dont write sex/rape you know this was what it was if you read and looked at everything else -_-**

**If you Like me to continue this there's a fav and fellow.**

**Have an idea for the next Chapter or what position you want the comment or note me either works.**


	2. In the Forest

In the Forest

Now that steve had his enchantment table he had to get some mitrails to have something to enchant but a last Steve had no wood and without an axe he had to use his fist again. He had a desent forest biome close to his house that he could get some from. Steve was ready to back to work after that one night. He was barely able to get off the beed for a week he was amazed he didn't strave.

Steve found it enough once he got two full stacks of oak wood. He was about to go home but stopped once he felt another push him agaist a tree and twist nippal betwwen their fingers. "B-Brine!" Steve muttered out as he felt streams of pleasure shot through his body. Herobrine bite the top of the miner's ear as he gridded agaist him. "N-Not here..." Steve had no idea how Herobrine had found a liking in fucking him nor did he understand why he didn't mind them. They were enemies before this started and he still questioned if they were or not. All Steve know was he couldn't help him selve but have sex with the demon.

Steve felt himself teleport somewhere with the bag of wood. He let the other take off the bag and his clothes. Steve had no idea were he was but took a guess he was in Brine's room. The younger minecraftian watched as the other tok off his cloths leaving both exposed before Herobrine learned forwarn and the two started to makeout. Steve's fingers has tangled themselces in the Hero's dark brown hair as the other rapped around his back.

They soon fell back on to a bed were Brine stared to pump Steve's manhood makeing him moan in eseasy. Breaking the kiss Herobrine watched as the other writhered and buck at the small handjob he was giving. He soon went down and remark Steve. "Ngh!" Steve moaned feeling his seed raise. Right before Steve came Herobrine le it seddal down a little. The next thing Steve know was the exhero had his cock in his face. "Herobrine, I don't... mmf." Steve was unable to finsh as Herobrine foruce himself into steves mouth almost making him chock.

Steve sighed before obeying and sucking on the other's dick in his mouth. He could hear Brine making small moaned and grunts from Steve's blow job. The miner began to hums making the hero let out a long moan. Steve liked liked hearing Herobrine. Just like Herobrine likes hearing Steve moan. Steve gladly sucked the life out of the deme god enjoying ever little sound that came from it. The taste of small drops of semen lid down Steve's trough. Not minding the exotic taste he didn't mind sucking Herobrine until he cam but Herobrine pulled out and lined himself up with the other's hole. He slowly pushed his way in with Steve's spit being somewhat of a lubation from pure bare back he had last time but it still hurt like Nether.

This time Herobrine didn't stop to wait for Steve to agust he just went on fucking the other as he pleased. The pain soon chnged to pure full feged pleasure, even though he would come mutibly times Steve jecked himself off to have even more pleasure. "Faster... Notch damn it Faster!" Steve had no idea were or when he changed into this slut machine but right noe he didn't give a fuck. The only fuck he wanted is Herobrine fucking him to the end of the void. Which was for the most part what was happening right now.

Herobrine obliged and picked up his already fast pace to even faster. Leaving Steve to just a moaning mess. Afther a fellow hours Herobrine finally let go in Steve and slowly pulled out with a stream of cum fallowing after. He sat down to catch a tiny bit before he could get up Steve manged to get up and griping his hands around the god's hips. "No... You're not leaving... not until I finish what I stared." Right after that be made a bee line for Herobrine's dick. The only thing in his mid at this point was I want to finish sucking the Notch damn life out of his cock. And so he did, Herobrine didn't protest just let the other let himself harden again in his mouth.

The miner lost track of time long before Herobrine to force the other up and down. Steve let his eyes roll back into his head. as well as Herobrine's, well he guess from no bring able to see them but just a wild guess.

The ex-hero screamed in ecety as he release himself for the second time stronger then the last into his duplicates mouth. and down their trough more then willingly. Steve made sure all the liquid that was in his mouth went down his trough but he didn't really do much for what ever made it way outside it. Both huffing for breath soon collapsing on each other falling into a dreamless sleep in each other's arms.

**Yay slutty Stevie!**

**Keep idea coming I have extra chapter but who says we have to stop at four now do we!**


	3. Filler

**This was call Filler because I accidentally skipped a page in my writing journal and I just but this in the pages I skipped.**

Steve woke up with a troubling head as well as jolts of pain went trough his body from his buttocks. He felt a light pair of lips on his forehead. "Mmm, thank you Herobrine."

The miner felt the ex hero fingers brush through his hair. Soon the pair of lips on his his found their way to his. Both shared a kiss lips over lapping each other in a signal quite rymthom. Over time the two began to smile and laugh even ally making them break the kiss.

Steve raised his head on Herobrine's chest. He was squosted. As the ex hero snuggaled the miner close. The younger minecraftian mind wondered off soon finding hisself thinking of how it would be if he was the seme for once. Not that he cared if he was or not, but it would be a nice change for once. In a stroke of luck Herobrine had tellapatic powers and heard, in a sense, what Steve was thinking. To him the idea wasn't as inviting as he'd like it to be. The god was consumed by power and being on bottom wouldn't make him at all in a high position. But as he thought over it more he found a way to make the other happy but not make the other in charge of the event. As much as it would seem good was to allow it to happen now but the other was most likely in a lot of pain right now so it was more wise to wait for the other to recover.

Steve was staying at the other cave like home in who knows where for about a week he as finally back to normal working condition. The ex hero noticed this and took advange of it once the other was close to a door that had some type of thing to lay on that wasn't the floor.

Plowing the other into a room like a bull and lucjly forcing the other onto a bed. The other said nothing as he ripped off Steve's and his own cloths off. The miner waited pastionly for the other to pleasure torture him but soon had the wind knocked out of him as the other plopped down on his stomach making Steve Steve didn't understand was why he was just looking at the other back.

Brine took a deep breath before going down and sucking on the other's cock, getting the other at least ecert to the point of at least having to do something to get rid of it, "Ahh, B-Brine!" The other screamed behind him, buck into his mouth. Hero brine stopped before the miner got out of control with his moans and groans.

Once Steve sat up Brine huffed before laying down on the bed. Steve looked down at Herobrine who was laying on his stomach waiting for Steve's next move. Never being on top e was completely blank on what to do. But from what he remembered from the time he was fucked by the hero he at least had a stating point.

Steve lined his manhood up with the god's asshole and pushed the tip geanly on the opening to get a filling of it. The ex hero look himselve to see hoe Steve was doing. He had an expression that said if you don't start soon I'm going to take your place. The miner know this might as well be his first and only lime to do this, so it was now or never.

He started to push in but stopped halfway, Notch damn it it felt like his penis was being pull in with a vice like grip in the war wet ass of his mate. Steve groan at the event. It felt so good but before he could push all the way in Brine pull himself out and pushed Steve on to his back.

Steve signed, he must of not done what the other pleased and now he was going to be punished for it. Steve was soon amazed at he saw the other slid themselves onto his rock hard dick. The other began to lift and lower themselves riding Steve. The young Minecraftian through his head back moaning from the friction of pleasure being created between the two. Steve could hear Herobrine off beating breath signaling the other enjoying the event.

Steve was worn out from coming over and over and over yet Herobrine keep bouncing on Steve. The miner crouch was covered in his own semen and the hero butt was painted with it. Steve started to pump the exhero's cock after his second releass . Luckally once Steve came for the fith time the god finally release.

Even though this didn't hurt as much he rather be the one fucked at lease he would get more energy to stay awake. Hero brine leaned down and laid a small kiss on the others forehead. Herobrine got off Steve with a sticky sound as the miner cock was leased from its hold.

The sound of cloths shuffled around as the ex hero redressed and picked up Steve's cloths. The young young miner was thrown over Herobrine's sholder before he teleported back to Steve's cromy wooden house and place him on the bed clothes thrown in the floor as he left the house once more ran into the forest.


End file.
